


Looking For Clues

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [21]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Neal needs to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For Clues

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 80. 
> 
> Prompt from [](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/profile)[**michelleann68**](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/): Don't confuse the truth with your pain. 
> 
> Beta'd by [](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/profile)[**hllangel**](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on March 21, 2011

“Peter, I want to talk to him. I _need_ to talk to him.”

Neal knows that look on Peter’s face. It’s the one where he wants to protect Neal from himself and can’t. He hates putting Peter through it, but this is too important. His last chance to talk to Fowler.

“Fine. Just...”

“I know. Nothing stupid. I promise”

“Yeah, sure.”

He both hates and pities Fowler and part of him still wishes he’d been able to pull the trigger. Right now, he needs to go in there and ask the bastard one last question.

Will it ever get better?


End file.
